Phone Calls and Frustrations
by AlliBeth
Summary: Spoilers for season six. Grace, Wayne, Lisbon and Jane. This is me (and Grace!) dealing with the fact that we may end up with A. Lisbon and Pike instead of Lisbon and Jane, and B. no season seven for the writers to correct that mistake…. Apologies for formatting… won't let me edit!


"This is _not _happening!"

Grace Van Pelt threw the phone across the room and onto the couch with a force that caused her husband to flinch.

"Grace, nothing has happened."

"Nothing has happened?" she scoffed. "Nothing has happened? I know you were part of that conversation, Wayne Rigsby."

"Grace, maybe you should calm down," Rigsby suggested, doing his best to sound diplomatic.

"How am I supposed to calm down," she asked. "Cho just told us this Pike person asked Lisbon to move to DC with him."

"He also assured us that Agent Pike is a decent, upstanding kind of guy," Wayne counteracted. "And this is Cho - you know as well as I do he would have checked him out."

Grace sighed, and flopped defeatedly onto the nearest chair. "I know. I know he's looking out for her. I'm just so.."

"Disappointed?"

"Yeah. Disappointed."

Rigsby sat next to her, settling as closely as he dared.

"I'm so upset for Jane," Van Pelt continued. "I know he loves her. Why is he letting this happen?"

Rigsby shrugged. "I guess not everyone gets the kind of ending we did. Not everyone finds their way to the right person. Look at the time it took us."

"But she's right there in front of him," Van Pelt sighed dramatically. "This is like having your parents break up…"

Rigsby laughed at that analogy, "Parents? Really? If anyone was the parent in our little group, it was probably Cho. All stern and disapproving, but he'd secretly do anything for us. Lisbon.. now she was like the big sister. Protecting us all. And Jane…"

"Jane was like the crazy uncle, who was young enough to have fun and hang out with, but old enough to dole out some wise words when you needed them the most," Van Pelt finished for him.

Rigsby nodded. He knew that Grace had a soft spot for Jane, and that Jane adored her. The extent he went to to rescue her not so long ago proved that.

"I'm so sad for him," Van Pelt muttered, resting her head on Rigsby's shoulder. "Maybe we should fly out and see him."

"Because nothing says 'get your shit together' like turning up on the doorstep of the airstream, right?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"I think flying out there is a little extreme," Rigsby admitted.

"So maybe I'll call him," Van Pelt sat up immediately, "maybe I'll call them both."

"Grace, I don't know if that's a good idea right now. Maybe we should leave well enough alone."

"Please, Wayne," Van Pelt rolled her eyes, "it's not like I don't have anything to tell them."

"I can hear it now. 'Hey guys, just calling to let you know I'm pregnant. We want you to be Godparents, but Jane, you need to get your shit together, and Lisbon, you need to kick Pike to the kerb'."

"That sounds reasonable to me."

"I'm sure.. look, it's late. It's been a big day. The kids will be up early. Let's hit the sack," Wayne said, standing and offering his wife a hand up.

"In a little while," Van Pelt replied. "I think I'm going to call him… it's not that late. And it's not like he sleeps anyway."

Rigsby nodded. "Okay, just don't be too hard on him, promise?"

"Promise."

Patrick Jane broke into a small grin as he saw the incoming call flash up on his phone.

"Amazing Grace, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He could hear the smile in her voice from the other end of the phone, "Oh, you know. Just checking in to see what sort of trouble you've been getting into. It's been a couple of weeks. Can't be sure you haven't caused an international incident."

"Sorry, no international incidents. I am, however, working on turning Wiley into a high-level trouble maker. He's quite eager to learn!"

Grace laughed, "I'm sure he is. Who can resist trouble when you make it so appealing?"

"You resisted pretty well," he replied. "Maybe you're smarter than Wiley…"

"Well, if I'm not, I'm going to be blaming 'pregnancy brain'..." she trailed off, waiting to see if he caught the reference.

"You're….. there's going to be another little Rigsby?"

"Yep. In September."

Jane smiled, "Congratulations. Boy or girl?"

"We're not finding out," Grace told him. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Jane's a nice name for a little girl…."

He wasn't surprised to hear the amusement in Grace's voice, "Yes, I've already told Wayne that. And we'd like you to be Godfather, since you missed out with Maddie…. if that's something you'd like…."

"I would be honoured," Jane replied, glancing at the team photo that sat beside his bed.

So many things had changed. Cho was the new go-to guy at the FBI. Stable, reliable, no-nonsense. Rigsby and Van Pelt were happily ensconced in private enterprise with Ben and Maddie, and soon to welcome what he hoped would be baby Jane. Lisbon was off with Agent Pike, considering a transfer to DC….

And then there was him. A couch, a glorified caravan and a growing sense of isolation.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked how you are.. you know, outside work."

"You know.. the usual."

The frustrated sigh on the other end of the phone took him by surprise. "Am I going to have to spell it out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grace," Jane tried to fob her off, but he knew where this was going.

"Patrick Jane, don't make me get on a plane and do this face to face."

Jane rubbed a hand over his face and let out a pained groan. "I take it you've been talking to Cho."

"Yes, I've been talking to Cho."

"And he told you about Pike's offer to Lisbon."

"Yes, he did."

"So.. you're up to date on all the news then."

"Jane," she sounded like she was going to cry, "what are you doing? You can't let her go."

"I'm doing what she asked me to do. I'm letting her make her own decisions."

"But Jane, it's not a decision if she doesn't know she has options," Grace said, frustratedly. "From what Cho said, you're just letting this Pike character win. You're telling her to go out with him."

"She deserves the best, Grace. I can't be that."

"But it's not about what she deserves," Grace insisted. "it's about what she wants. I know that you know there are a whole lot of issues with Wayne. He's not perfect. Neither am I. But we wanted to be together, for better or worse."

"You're younger and less cynical than we are," Jane tried to explain. "She's wasted a decade of her life helping me on my crusade. Years she could have been married, having children… there's still time for her, and if Pike can give her that life, who am I to interfere?"

The silence on the other end of the phone told him that Grace was getting emotional now.

"We all love you, Jane. Lisbon included. We want you to be happy."

"I'm content.."

"No, no you're not. If it's not too late for the boss, it's not too late for you. You just have to give her a sign that you're an option. That's all. Just a sign."

"I made her an origami violet, does that count?"

Grace laughed, but he could hear that she was teary. "It's sweet, but it's not very direct. Just tell her…"

"Words would fail me…"

"So put pen to paper. When you came back she told me about the letters. How she would sit by her fire each night, reading them over and over…"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she did. She missed you. The letters and spending time with Annabeth and Maddie were what kept her going those two years."

"Hmmmm."

"So you'll do it?"

"Let me think about it…." Jane let out a deep breath.

"Okay. I should go now - let you take a nap. But you can call me any time, okay? You know that, right?"

Jane smiled, "Yes, I know that. And I will call you soon."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Grace," Jane replied before hanging up.

Lisbon let out a yawn as she draped her jacket over a dining room chair. It had been a late night. Later than intended.

Marcus wanted an answer sooner rather than later, and she was, in his words, 'dragging her heels'.

It was a big decision. Huge. Life-changing.

She knew she had to give him an answer to his question as soon as possible, but it seemed so sudden. A whirlwind month or so, and suddenly what amounted to a long-term commitment.

Part her was thrilled with the idea. Marcus was kind, attentive and was clear in his motives. He never failed to tell her she looked good. He laughed in all the right places when she told stories about her brothers, her days at the CBI… He liked to show her the best life could offer - which was nice, even though every now and then she'd like to settle for pizza and diet coke in front of the TV.

The idea of the two of them, forging a new life, new careers at the FBI in the nation's capital had a certain appeal.

Marcus' job was a promotion. Hers was on a par with her current position, but with more scope for advancement, Marcus pointed out, when she was out of the shadow of Patrick Jane.

Jane.

There was her sticking point.

That night, when she'd been desperate to avoid him but he spotted her and told her she looked beautiful, she was tempted to call Marcus, tell him something had come up, and go home and hibernate. Be miserable with a tub of chocolate ice-cream as she contemplated the conundrum that was the new boyfriend and the man she'd obsessed over for the best part of a decade.

But she didn't. And the fancy dinner 'cloth napkins and all', had led to another dinner just two days later, which had brought a proposal of sorts. Not the traditional type with a ring and a promise. More the modern type, with him telling her he had this exciting opportunity and he wanted to share it with her.. have her around for the long term.

Lisbon sighed as she put the kettle on, needing a soothing cup of tea to clear her head.

This shouldn't be a difficult decision. The boyfriend or the friend. For most people, it wouldn't even be a contest, but Jane wasn't most friends.

Hell, she didn't even know if he was her friend anymore, the way she'd been avoiding him of late.

As she set a teacup on the counter, she heard a text come through on her phone. Walking to the dining room, she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling it out.

Marcus.

'Hey Teresa. Hope you got home safe. See you at lunch tomorrow. M xx'

She shot out a quick text 'All good. See you at lunch'. Short and sweet.

As she put the phone down on the table, another text came through, prompting her to catalogue one of Marcus' not so strong points. One text was all that was needed. Why he needed to reply again was beyond her. This was a habit she'd picked him up on again and again, and which drove her to distraction.

She glanced at the phone, surprised to see the message came from Grace.

It was short, to the point. 'Boss, will call tomorrow. Big news!'

Big news… It would have to be to prompt a text at 11.30 at night.

Lisbon poured her tea, kicked off her shoes, grabbed her cup and phone and headed for the comfort of the couch.

The phone barely had a chance to ring before Grace Van Pelt answered.

"Boss! I wasn't expecting you to call. Sorry to bug you so late."

"No problem," Lisbon replied. "Just having a cup of tea before bed. It's been a long day." She stretched out on the couch, getting comfortable for what she knew could be a long conversation.

"Aren't they all," Grace laughed.

"So.. what's this big news?"

"How would you like to be a Godmother again?" Grace asked, the excitement clear in her voice.

"Really? I would love to! I'm so happy for you guys. When do we meet the latest Rigsby?"

"Early September," Grace replied. "and before you ask, no, we're not finding out what this one is. Between us we have a boy and a girl, anything else is a bonus."

Lisbon smiled. Grace and Sarah seemed to have the perfect relationship for two people who had children with the one man. Sarah often took care of Maddie when something came up with Wayne and Grace's work, and Ben was a regular fixture in the Rigsby home.

All in all, while Sarah and Wayne occasionally had their issues, Grace and Sarah were a perfect co-parenting team.

"I need to come and see you. It's been a while since I've seen that little munchkin of yours," Lisbon said. "How would next month be? I have a day or so of leave banked up."

"Oh," Grace had her opening, "I'd heard you were moving to DC next month."

The comment left Lisbon in a stunned silence. Jane. Damn it. Pretending to be fine to her face, but talking to their friends behind her back.

"Boss?"

"I'm here," she replied.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said anything, since I haven't heard it from you personally. It's just Cho called …."

Cho. And here she was blaming Jane. As she did on a regular basis when situations like this arose.

"I haven't decided yet…."

"Oh. Okay…." This was like pulling teeth. "Which way are you leaning?"

"I really don't know," Lisbon said frustratedly.

She felt like she was being put on the spot. Cho was very lucky he was out of town with Fischer on a job right now.

"Okay… I'm sorry…."

"No, I'm sorry Grace. I shouldn't have snapped," she conceded. "It's just really sudden and really complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grace asked timidly, and Lisbon could just imagine the look on her face. Caring, but curious. And that slight look of fear that she was going to get her head bitten off.

"Not really, but I probably have to run it by someone…."

"Okay…"

Lisbon took a sip of her tea, took a breath and prepared for what was going to be a difficult discussion.

"So, I assume Cho told you that I've been going out with an Agent by the name of Marcus Pike?"

"He did…"

"Well Marcus just got a promotion. A really good job in DC. He found out there's an opening in one of their other teams, and he's asked me to come with him. The job is mine if I want it."

"I see…"

Lisbon could hear the disapproval in her voice, and immediately knew it related to Jane.

"Anyway, Marcus works in the Art Squad…"

"The what?"

"The Art Squad. They deal with stolen art."

"Who knew there was such a thing…."

"Well," Lisbon continued, "there is. And Marcus works there. He's a good guy. Kind, considerate, reliable… we've been together for a couple of months."

"Sounds like he's a fast worker…."

"Grace… he's a good person. Someone I could see myself with long-term."

Her confession was met with dead silence on the other end of the phone followed, after about 20 seconds, by the question she knew was coming.

"What about Jane?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "What about Jane?"

"How is he handling this?"

"He's Jane," Lisbon stated, "how does he usually handle things?"

"By teasing you and tormenting you and finding everything he can wrong with the new boyfriend?"

Lisbon hesitated before explaining to Grace just how bizarre Jane's behaviour had been.

"Actually, he's been really supportive… tells me to have fun. Tells me Marcus is a good guy… It's kind of weird…"

"Sounds it…."

"In fact, if anything, it's Cho who's been difficult. Not openly, of course, but I've heard he's been asking around about Marcus."

"You know Cho," Grace told her. "He's just looking out for you. It's what he does."

"I know…"

"You know, Wayne and I always thought you and Jane would end up together…"

Lisbon paused, wondering how best to respond, before settling with what she thought to be the truth. "I hoped so at one point, but I think that ship has well and truly sailed."

"What? Why? I mean, what makes you think that?"

Lisbon let out a sigh. Here she was, letting Grace steer the conversation exactly where she wanted it. 'Note to self', she thought 'Grace is manipulative when spoken to late at night and without sufficient caffeine in your system to defend yourself'.

"Like I said - he's oblivious to Marcus. He tells me to have fun, encourages me to go out with him. That's a clear sign that anything I thought might happen was never on the cards as far as he's concerned," she stated pointedly. "He sees me as he sees any other coworker. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I really think you're wrong," Grace insisted. "He's just scared."

"Grace, Jane's not scared of anything. Except maybe not getting his own way," Lisbon told her. "You know as well as I do, when he wants something, he goes for it. We saw it with Red John. We saw it with what happened with Lorelei - her being a means to an end. I was a convenient ally when he needed one."

"Boss, you know that's not true," Grace scoffed. "Why would he spend two whole years writing to you every week if you were a means to an end?"

"Why does Jane do anything?"

Both were lost for words for a moment, before Grace made a confession.

"I spoke to him… he thinks you deserve better than him."

"Maybe I do…."

"So this new guy who wants you to move to another state with him after two minutes is better than Jane, who's your best friend for more than 10 years? Jane may be slow on the uptake, but isn't someone who moves too fast just as bad?"

Lisbon contemplated that question. She'd been a little startled by Marcus' big declaration after such a short time. While she could see a future with him, she assumed there would be time to settle into it, not suddenly living together, away from the friends she saw as family and treated as a support system.

"If there was any hope that Jane was ready to move on with his life, and move on with me, things would be different. He's still wearing that wedding ring. He's living in a caravan, for crying out loud. Those things don't exactly scream sanity, stability and a desire for something more in his life," she said.

She could almost hear Grace's mind ticking over on the other end of the phone. "He thinks you want him to stay out of your life, so he's staying out."

Lisbon was stunned. The first time Jane does what he's told, and it's a time when she really doesn't want him to.

"Remember what you told me when you came back? How seeing him safe was the best thing to happen to you in two years?" Grace prompted.

"Yeah," Lisbon whispered.

"Remember when you showed me that last letter he wrote you, where he apologised for everything and said he couldn't wait to see you again?"

"Of course I remember."

"Okay boss, what I want you to do is sit down, open that box of letters and start reading. If you want to move to DC with Agent Pike after that, I'll fly to Texas and help you pack. If not, you and Jane have some talking to do."

"When did you get so bossy?" Lisbon asked, trying to be put out.

"It's just me and Wayne now. Someone has to keep him in line. And I learned from the best."

Lisbon smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment…. I should go. Early morning meeting."

"Of course. Make sure you keep in touch. And the offer to visit next month is open if you can make it."

"Thanks. Goodnight Grace…"

Wayne Rigsby yawned and rolled over to face his wife as she got under the covers and let out a big sigh.

"Is that a good sound or a bad sound," he asked tentatively. "Did you solve all their problems?"

"Not yet. But I'm working on it."


End file.
